Good by my love
by Patricia Hopper
Summary: Hizashi Yamada llevaba quince años enamorado de la misma persona, siete desde que pequeños pétalos empezaron a crecer en su pecho y uno desde que todo acabó... o al menos eso es lo que cree.


**Good bye my love**

Algunas personas dicen que el amor es eterno y atemporal, que no tiene ni principio ni final, pero él sabe que no es así… él lleva la cuenta de su amor, cada año, cada mes, cada semana, incluso cada día y de no ser tan despistado probablemente contaría cada hora, minuto y segundo.

_Quince años_ desde que lo vio… su primer y único amor… el primer día de clases en la UA, al cruzar la puerta del salón.

_Trece_, desde que se le confesó… _Te amo Shou-chan_… gritó el día de la graduación con un ramo de flores y un llavero de gatito.

_Once,_ desde que no volvió a hablar de amor ni a tratar de tomar su mano… amigos… eso es lo único que él pudo darle y aceptó, aceptó porque poco es mejor que nada… aunque duela.

_Nueve_, desde que desayunan y viven juntos… los mejores amigos… la persona que conoce más de él, su más ferviente admirador y compañero… _eres mi mejor amigo Hizashi Yamada_.

_Siete_, desde que en su pecho empezaron a crecer flores… hortensias… el símbolo de un amor que lo condenó a una dulce soledad, que le recordaba cada día que podía caminar cerca de la persona que amaba pero que nunca estaría a su lado ni tomaría su mano.

_Cinco_, desde que comenzó a escribir canciones para no olvidarlo.

_Tres_, desde su primera operación al corazón.

_Uno_, desde que todo acabó.

.

.

.

¡Ey! Shouuuuuuuu – gritó Present Mic haciendo que los vidrios del departamento que compartían vibraran al igual que la mesa en la que un pelinegro desayunaba y sí, Aizawa tenía ganas de utilizar su quirk. Eran amigos desde hace años, pero aun así tenían momentos como esos. - ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? - le preguntó. Esa era otra cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, Yamada solía hacerle preguntas que para él no tenían ningún sentido.

No tengo una flor favorita- respondió secamente, esperaba que su roomie entendiera la indirecta y dejara el tema en paz, quería desayunar en silencio, ir a la Academia con sus retoños y luego dormir. Claro está que Yamada no lo entendió porque siguió con su monologo…

Las mías son las hortensias azules- dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana donde un pequeño llavero de all might reposaba- las personas normalmente piensan que son flores negativas o tristes porque crecen en lugares húmedos y oscuros, pero no es así, al menos no para mí- sonrió mirándolo a él – ¿sabes? Las hortensias azules representan confianza, felicidad y amor- susurró mientras apretaba un pequeño, viejo y gastado llavero de gato dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y contenía las ganas de llorar. Después de tantos años aun lo conservaba, las flores con las que se le declaró se habían marchitado en la basura poco después del día de la graduación, pero el llavero no, lo rescató de la basura el día que Aizawa se deshizo de él y de su corazón. Once años desde que lo escondió en lo más profundo de sí al igual que sus sentimientos. No quería mirar a Aizawa, no podía, esos eran sus sentimientos, solo de él, no podía dejar que su mejor amigo cargara con ellos, no más. Él había elegido amarlo y ahora debía dejarlo ir, sin ataduras ni reclamos, Shota Aizawa no se merecía eso, su mejor amigo solo merecía felicidad y él estaría bien con eso…

.

.

.

Neito Monoma era un adolescente, muy talentoso y con un quirk impresionante, que se veía opacado por su oscura y sádica personalidad. Ellos no compartían muchas similitudes más allá del cabello rubio y un par de horas de clases; por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el alumno del 1ro B se le acercó después de clases. No era el primer alumno que le buscaba, pero ahí había algo diferente y él lo sabía, lo sentía. Iba a preguntarle que se le ofrecía, cuando de pronto el más joven tosió cubriéndose con las manos. Y ahí entendió.

Al parecer el cabello rubio no era lo único que lo unía a ese niño.

No pudo evitar caer al verse a través de esos ojos grises.

Se derrumbó y lloró.

Otra vez hortensias azules.


End file.
